


Dogs

by AlphaKantSpell



Series: Devils and Spiders [3]
Category: Daredevil (2003), Daredevil (Comics), Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Dogs, M/M, Micro Fic, doberman, mutt - Freeform, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 02:59:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1412491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaKantSpell/pseuds/AlphaKantSpell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If they were dogs Matt would be a Doberman. . .Peter would be a Mutt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dogs

If Matt were a dog he’d be a Doberman, something as sleek as it was deadly. Hard to befriend and loyal to the death. A Doberman wasn’t an animal one would want to be cornered by or irritate. It stood with its nose held high, specifically bred to strike targets hard and fast. Dobermans were smart, ruthless, and built to look good. 

Peter in contrast was a Mutt. A forgotten, raggedy pup picked up by a kind couple and nurtured to heal past the hurt of how others treated it. He acted goofy and didn’t quite fit into any category. He had gangly legs, muscle build in odd places, and a personality that simultaneously annoyed and endeared a person to him. The Mutt wasn’t trained, he didn’t behave all the time, but he was protective of those who earned his graces (being as friendly as he was, that meant almost everyone he met).

Neither dog appreciated the differences of the other. The Doberman was too sharp and the Mutt too bothersome. The Doberman had a short fuse and the Mutt like to irritate. Somehow at the end of the day both relied on the other to balance themselves out. Being in the Doberman’s presence was like standing next to a gladiator - like he was equal with a warrior who mattered. Befriending the affectionate Mutt had to be the best decision of his sour-tinted life. 

Both had their faults, but when matched up in a pair Matt and Peter could overcome almost any odd.


End file.
